


Down Memory Lane

by lemonspokemonbullsit



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, but who lives in hoenn and has lavender hair, its winona right?, okay so now the sister isn't a secret anymore but whatever, okay so the sister is a secret for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonspokemonbullsit/pseuds/lemonspokemonbullsit
Summary: I make serious titles for usually comical fics, that's for sureAnyway Anabel is slowly regaining her memories from before she became a faller, and one day after work tells the biggest memory of them all; she has a sister.
Relationships: Emma & Anabel, Handsome | Looker & Matière | Emma, Handsome | Looker/Lila | Anabel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Down Memory Lane

Anabel sighed as she took off her formal overshirt. She really just wanted to relax with her family, but that was failing pretty miserably. Case after case of crimes, she couldn’t get a break.

Emma sat down next to her and looked her in the eye. “Are you okay, Mrs. Anabel? You seem pretty stressed.”

She ruffled her daughter’s hair. “What did I tell you about calling me Mrs. Anabel? I’m your mother.”

Emma laughed. “I know, it’s just a lot to get used to. And tell me what’s wrong.”

Anabel’s smile faded fast and her eyes grew cloudy. “A lot of memories came flooding back today.”

“Wait. Like, memories memories? Like the ones about your life before you became a faller?” Looker asked as he hung up his coat. 

Anabel nodded. 

“Wow! Tell us all about them!” Emma said enthusiastically. 

Her voice was quiet as she spoke. “I should have remembered this a long time ago. I was from Hoenn. And I have a younger sister.”

Silence.

“Okay yeah, that seems like stuff you should have remembered earlier.” Looker said. “And secondly, pardon my language, HOLY SHIT. You need to go see her immediately.”

“No, I don’t.” Anabel said as she pushed his hand off of her shoulder. “My week’s booked. I can’t leave until-”

‘-next Saturday.” Emma said. “And we can clear it up for you. Seeing your sister seems much more important than work. Also, do you remember your last name?”

“...Gutermuth-Esen. Or maybe just Gutermuth. It’s still fuzzy.”

“But it’s something. Go buy yourself a plane ticket to Hoenn. Find your sister. Please. It’s the least you can do to take time off. You’ve been talking about how stressed you are with work for weeks.” Looker said.

Anabel had been saying that. She sighed and pulled her phone out and ordered a ticket to Hoenn. “Fine. But please be safe while I’m gone.”

Looker and Emma cheered and hugged Anabel. She embraced them back. But internally, she was worried if her sister even remembered her at all. Or if she was even alive. But only time will tell.


End file.
